


Class 1-A Puts On a Show!

by Depths_Of_Erebus



Category: The Lion King (1994), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Married Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Other, School Play, im invested in this, only couple together at the beginning is ojiro x hagakure, this will be long strap in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depths_Of_Erebus/pseuds/Depths_Of_Erebus
Summary: class 1-a puts on the lion kingthis is kinda messy but enjoy!SPOILER ALERT: set mid s3 in the dorms, right after the provisional license exams!
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Hagakure Tooru/Ojiro Mashirao, Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

“We’re doing a teambuilding exercise.” Mr Aizawa muttered as he slunk into the class, the circles under his eyes just as dark as always and his hair a disheveled mess. The class groaned. 

“PLEASE tell me we’re not doing what we did last week…” Uraraka pleaded, fear in her eyes. She was referring to the surprise field trip Class 1-A had taken the previous week, where they’d taken a 2-hour bus ride and had been made to scale cliffs until their muscles gave out from overwork. Uraraka, Asui, and Sero had been particularly busy on that field trip, as they’d had to scale the wall as well as catch their overzealous classmates (Bakugo, Kirishima, and Midoriya) who’d been overcome with emotion and determination and decided to race, despite the fact that it wasn’t a competition and wasn’t ranked or graded.

“I kinda liked last week! Helped me work on my muscles!” Kirishima announced with his usual enthusiam. Bakugo scoffed.

“You only beat me because I was going easy on you.” He rolled his eyes.

“Sure ya did, Bakugo, sure ya did.” Kirishima laughed, elbowing him playfully. Bakugo’s eyes burned with fire.

“WHAT’S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!” Bakugo roared, grabbing Kirishima’s collar and shaking him.

“Everyone settle down,” Aizawa sighed. “The school is looking for activities to make our school look safe and fun, and they’ve come up with an idea they think the public will like,” He paused. “We’re putting on a play.”

The class was silent for a moment, and then chaos broke loose.

“YES! I LOVE PLAYS!” Ashido squealed, punching the air in triumph.

“A play? Like with actors? And a stage and stuff?” Kaminari scratched his head. Jirou rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, Kaminari. A play. You heard of them before?”

“Yeah! I’m not stupid or something!”

“Debatable.”

“HEY!”

“YOU’RE TELLIN ME I HAVE TO BE IN SOME STUPID PLAY IN FRONT OF EVERYONE? NO WAY AM I DOING THAT!” Bakugo exploded, pounding his desk.

“Settle down.” Aizawa said, firmly and clearly. “You all can decide what it is, and cast it. You can work with other classes with sets and effects and whatever else you need. Decide on your play and cast by the end of the week. Class dismissed.” He staggered out of the room. Iida stood up abruptly.

“As class representative, I feel I am responsible for facilitating a whole-class discussion on this very serious matter! We will meet after school in the school gardens to discuss! Bring only your best ideas!” 

The whole class nodded in agreement, and left to go brainstorm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh look the cast list yay

“I think we should do a musical!” Ashido began as soon as everyone sat down on the lawn outside. 

“Are you sure, Ashido? They always feel so… tacky, to me.” Yaoyorozu asked.

“Yeah, totally sure! Musicals are sooo much more fun than boring old plays, and plus, I have lots of suggestions and ideas!” Ashido beamed, full of spirit and ideas.

“I didn’t know you were such a musical fan, Ashido!” Midoriya smiled at her, clearly loving her energy. 

“I still dunno…” Kaminari scratched his head. “How many of us can actually, ya know, sing?”

“Can YOU, Kaminari?” Jirou asked, poking fun at him.

“I’m alright, I can hold a tune! And I happen to know you’ve got some serious pipes, Jirou!” He grinned. She flushed red. “And I ALSO happen to know Midoriya and Kirishima aren’t bad either!” 

Midoriya looked bewildered. “How do you know what my singing voice sounds like, Kaminari?” Kaminari looked half sheepish, half amused

“You both sing in the shower!” He laughed. Midoriya still looked confused. “I spend my fair amount of time in the bathroom, my hair doesn’t look this good NATURALLY! I’ve overheard you both, you’ve got talent!” Kirishima looked delighted.

“Thanks man, I think I’m okay!” He ruffled Kaminari’s hair. “Ooo, he’s right, this is some soft hair! And more importantly, I know a certain platinum blonde pitbull with a SERIOUSLY good voice! You should totally be one of the leads!” He put his around around Bakugou, who looked at him with pure contempt.

“Of course I can sing. It’s not like it’s hard.” He muttered.

“I actually have a suggestion for a good musical we could do…” Asui jumped in.

“Oh? Tell us, then!” Iida leaned forward eagerly.

“Well… I was thinking a Disney movie musical, since pretty much everyone loves those, so… how about The Lion King? It’s popular, and there’s plenty of parts!” There was a murmur of assent, even from those (Yaoyorozu and a begruding Bakugou) who seemed opposed before.

“That’s an awesome idea, Asui!” Hagakure cheered, startling the other classmates, who weren’t sure where she’d been sitting.

“Excellent! Now, if we’re all in agreement, we shall proceed to casting!” Iida looked satisfied.

“Well, we all know the plot to The Lion King, so I think it’s sorta obvious who should be Young Simba.” Sero snickered. Everyone turned to look at Midoriya.

“...Me?! I-I dunno guys, I-I’m not THAT good a singer!” Midoriya was bright red and doing his trademark worrying.

“You’ll be great, Deku! I know you will!” Uraraka smiled at him, which only proved to fluster him more.

“Oh, Uraraka, you should be Young Nala!” Asui suggested. Uraraka looked surprised, but nodded with a look of determination in her eyes.

“I think Kaminari and Jirou should be Adult Nala and Simba!” Ashido interjected. Jirou turned pink.

“I-I mean I guess if no one else wants it, I’ll do it…” She looked nervous. Kaminari squeezed her hand, causing her to jump a little.

“You’ll be awesome, Jirou, c’mon! You’ve got a great voice! As for me, I dunno if I’m the best guy for the job, but I’ll sure as hell try!” She turned even pinker as he grinned at her.

“We need people backstage as well.” Tokoyami said after a pause. 

“OO! OO! CAN I DO COSTUMES!” Hagakure yelled.  
“I didn’t know you could sew, Hagakure!” Ojiro smiled in her general direction. 

“I will do lighting, if the class is in agreement.” Tokoyami said quietly. 

The class talked for a while after, and came up with the following cast list: 

YOUNG SIMBA: Izuku Midoriya  
YOUNG NALA: Ochako Uraraka  
SIMBA: Denki Kaminari  
NALA: Kyouka Jirou  
SCAR: Katsuki Bakugou  
RAFIKI: Yuga Aoyama  
MUFASA: Shouto Todoroki  
TIMON: Tsuyu Asui  
PUMBAA: Eijiro Kirishima  
ZAZU: Tenya Iida  
SHENZI: Mina Ashido  
BANZAI: Hanta Sero  
ED: Minoru Mineta  
SARABI: Momo Yaoyorozu  
COSTUME DESIGN: Toru Hagakure, Ridikou Satou  
SET DESIGN: Toru Hagakure, Mashirao Ojiro  
SOUND DESIGN: Mezo Shouji, Koji Kouda  
LIGHTING DESIGN: Fumikage Tokoyami  
CHOREOGRAPHY: Mina Ashido

“Okay, let’s go show this to Mr Aizawa!” Midoriya grabbed the cast list, and the class dashed back inside to find their teacher.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hm…” Aizawa examined the cast list as the class looked on eagerly. “Well, this looks fine to me.” Asui breathed a sigh of relief, and Ashido let out a quiet “YES!” as Aizawa got up from his desk.

“Hmph. Follow me.”

He led the class outside, over to an unfamiliar building, a tall, domelike structure with a small entry hallway and few windows. Aizawa took out a key, and unlocked the blue doors. 

“Behave yourselves.”

Inside the massive dome was an auditorium, a huge, roundism room with too many seats to count, arranged in a semicircle around a wide, inset stage framed with red, velvety curtains. The seats were arranged on a slant downwards, so the room slanted down with the stage as the focal point. In the back sat an inset room with a wide window, a sound and lighting booth, fitted with a complete soundboard and state of the art technology. Shoji, Kouda, and Tokoyami’s eyes lit up as the three leaned through the open window to observe the tech. 

On the stage, which was clear except for a myriad of tools and paint buckets, stood a group of familiar faces.

“WELCOME, STUDENTS!” called Allmight, decked out in his uniform, beaming as always. On the stage stood Allmight, Present Mic, Midnight, Ectoplasm, and Cementoss, greeting the students.

“What are all you doin here?” Kirishima asked, grinning fondly as the students made their way onto the stage. 

“We’re here to help you get organized, of course.” Midnight smiled slyly at Kirishima. “We don’t expect you all to have all the skills you need already!”

“We’re heeeeere to TEACH, BABY!” Present Mic announced with passion. “Weeeeeeeeeeee’re gonna show you young actors how THINGS WORK AROUND HERE! OH YEAH!” Aizawa flinched and covered his ears.

“We’re here to teach you how to operate the technology here and how to get what you need to make this performance go smoothly. This is a training exercise for a reason. You all have to work together.” Aizawa put emphasis on the last word, and took a seat in the front row, in front of the pit of the stage. “Allmight, tell them what they have to do.”

Allmight nodded. “I looked over your cast list! Your decisions seem very balanced and wise, an admirable accomplishment indeed!” He ruffled Midoriya’s hair, who had come to stand at Allmight’s side. “Now, to start, Young Tokoyami!” Tokoyami looked up in alarm.

“Have… I done something wrong? Already…?” He looked down at the ground. 

“No no, not at all!” He reassured. Tokoyami breathed a small sigh of relief. “I see you’re in charge of the lighting design! Ectoplasm will be your mentor, he will teach you how to operate things!” Ectoplasm nodded.

“It will be a good experience, I assure you.” He said in his half-unsettling, polyphonic voice. Tokoyami’s face brightened a little.

“YOUNG SHOUJI! YOUNG KOUDA!” Allmight yelled, startling the pair, who both stood off to the side. “Present Mic will be teaching you how the sound works around here!” Mic struck a pose, wiggling his eyebrows at the pair.

“OH YEAH! WE’RE GONNA LEARN!” Shouji and Kouda glanced at each other, and nodded, looking equal parts excited and scared.

“Cementoss will be helping out with sets,” Cementoss waved with a smile, “And Midnight will be overseeing costume and makeup design.” Midnight’s eyes glowed with inspiration. “You will all spend this first week brainstorming, and we will make major decisions as a class! This will be a long process, but we can make it great!” The students cheered, as they all imagined the fun and happy times that lay ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

As the class exited the auditorium, brand-new scripts in hand, buzzing with excitement and ideas, Ashido chased after Jirou and tapped her on the shoulder.

“Hey, Jirou, wait up!” She sidled up to her purple-haired friend, who shot her an icy glare.

“You did that on purpose, didn’t you?” Jirou glowered. Ashido snickered.

“I have no idea what you mean!” She grinned mischeviously.

“You recommended me for Nala on purpose! Now I have to SING in front of Ka- uhm... everybody!” Jirou stuttered.

Ashido laughed. “EVERYBODY, got it.” She sighed. “So what, you’re never gonna just tell him, get it out there? What if it goes well and you end up MARRIED with three beautiful-”

“Woah, woah slow down, I dont even like him THAT much. Plus, there’s no point risking it. He doesn’t like me like that and it’s too risky…. so why would I bother?” She sighed and looked down at her script, a paper-bound booklet with her name scrawled across it in her almost unreadable handwriting. 

“Cuz you’ve totally got a huuuuge CRUSH ON HIM!” Ashido said too loudly as Kaminari, Bakugo, Sero, and Kirishima walked by, messing with each other and cursing each other out. Kaminari smiled as they passed the two girls, suddenly not caring about whatever his friends were arguing on about.

“Hi, Jirou! Hey, Ashido!” Kirishima waved, elbowing a yelling Bakugo off of him. “We’re going to that cafe downtown to brainstorm, Midoriya and Iida are meeting us there! You guys should come!” 

“I was just gonna go back to the dorms-” Ashido stomped on Jirou’s foot, interrupting her.”

“We’d LOVE to, thanks, Kiri!” Kaminari’s eyes lit up. Kirishima and Sero looked at each other and smirked.

“Cool, see you guys there!” Kaminari’s eyes met Jirou’s. Jirou turned pink as Ashido grinned and threw an arm around her.

“See you guys in a bit!”

The group ended up at a cafe down town, a clean, modern place with a couple rows of booths, each with a thin glass pane dividing each. The booths seated four people each, so they divided into two groups. Kirishima, Ashido, Kaminari, and Jirou sat at one, while Midoriya, Bakugo, Sero, and Iida sat at the other.

“Kirishima, come sit over here.” Bakugo said. “Deku, you switch, I don’t want you to sit here.” Midoriya looked hurt, and Kirishima rolled his eyes.

“C’mon, Bakugo, be nicer! I’ve got some ideas I wanna bounce off Ashido, you’ll be fine!” Kirishima laughed, ruffling Bakugo’s hair. Bakugo growled and slumped down in his seat. The group took their seats, and Ashido leaned over the table to Kirishima.

“HOW did you do that and not DIE?” She whispered too loudly, glancing over her shoulder at the other table.

“What, Bakugo? He’s my best friend, he doesn’t care when I mess with him.” Kirishima joked, making Jirou snicker and Ashido raise her eyebrows.

“Hey man, I’m right here!” Kaminari whined, feigning offense.  
“I can have more than one best bro!” 

“As much as I love poking fun at Kaminari, we need to get brainstorming.” Jirou smirked, flagging down a waitress. 

“I’ll have a strawberry boba, she’ll have a green tea boba, the redhead will have a melon soda, and the blonde’ll have a lychee soda! Thank you!” Ashido beamed at the waitress, who hurried off to get their drinks. 

“How do you know our drink orders, Ashido?” Kaminari looked impressed.

“I know everything, duh. Now let’s get to work!”

As the quartet sipped on their drinks, they presented their ideas, with varying levels of coherence.

“So… Kirishima…” Jirou said slowly, “You think… for the wildebeest scene… we should use ACTUAL WILDEBEEST…?”

“Yeah! Why not?” He looked confused. Jirou and Ashido looked at each other and sighed. 

“Anyway… I was thinking we could split up at rehearsal some days so certain groups can work together on certain scenes, and maximize our time.” Jirou suggested.

“That’s a great idea! You and I will have a bunch of time together!” Kaminari smiled across the table at Jirou, and their eye contact lasted a beat too long. Kirishima and Ashido glanced at each other, and Ashido winked at Kiri. He nodded and winked back.

“Oh yeah, I had an idea for the stage!” Kaminari jumped, pulling out a sketch from his bag. “I think we should build a back platform with a buncha levels for the stage that we can move in and out for the Pride Rock and stampede scenes! It can like add depth and we’ll have something to actually climb on!” He pointed to a diagram he’d drawn, a surprisingly detailed and careful drawing complete with measurements and labels.

“Hey, you’re not a bad artist Kaminari!” Kirishima slapped him on the back, making him choke on his drink. “I never knew, this is awesome!” Kaminari smiled.

“Thanks man!”

The four of them spent a couple hours brainstorming, enjoying their drinks, and joking around. The other table wasn’t as, well... relaxed...


	5. Chapter 5

“YOU SPILLED MY DRINK YOU DAMN NERD!” Bakugo roared and sparked an explosion, eyes glowing with rage.

“Woah woah, calm down Bakugo, it’s not THAT big of a deal.” Sero valiantly tried to calm him down. 

“IT GOT ALL OVER MY PAPERS YOU BASTARD!”

“The papers are fine, they’re still readable! Now chill out, we have stuff to do.” Sero dabbed the soaked papers dry. Bakugo fumed, but sat down and glared at Midoriya with a gaze full of fury. 

“Next order of business, Sero, you said you had some staging ideas for the villain number?” Iida moved along briskly. “I assume it pertains to your big hyena scene.

“Aaactually, Kiri asked me if we could switch roles, something about not wanting to sing so much? I said yeah, of course, I’m not gonna turn down a bigger role!” Sero said, pulling some notes out of his backpack. “I had some ideas for Su and my number!” He began going on about set changes and lighting and effects while Midoriya peered curiously over at Kirishima. Weird, Kirishima’s not the type to get shy over a bigger part… I wonder if there’s some other motivation, but what? It can’t be to do with the original part, he and Asui don’t dislike each other at all, could it be something about- 

“SHUT UP, DEKU!” Bakugo roared. “STOP WITH YOUR STUPID MUTTERING, IT’S PATHETIC!” Midoriya snapped out of one of his typical muttering trances he always fell into.

“As long as all parties are fine with it, I see no issue swapping parts.” Iida adjusted his glasses and began reviewing Sero’s notes while Bakugo huffed and continued glaring at Midoriya.

“Hey guys, it’s getting late… maybe we should head back…” Midoriya said after a while of Sero and Iida going back and forth over staging ideas and props and what was actually realistic and what was illegal.

“Bakugo, wanna walk back together? I have something for ya!” Kirishima stood up and pulled Bakugo out of his seat.

“What do you want, Kirishima?” Bakugo looked uninterested. Kirishima leaned into his ear

“The others and I are sneaking into the auditorium, just go with it.” He winked.

“Fine.”

Ashido, Jirou, Kaminari, Sero, Kirishima, and Bakugo snuck over to the big, domed building they’d been in earlier, giggling and elbowing each other. It was past sunset, quiet, cool dusk. 

“Shit, it’s locked!” Kirishima jiggled the door futilely. “I totally forgot!”

“Watch this.” Jirou smiled a knowing smile and stepped forward. She extended her earphone jacks, and slid the tip into the lock on the door handle. She clicked around for a moment, and the door swung open without a creak. 

“Woah, you can PICK LOCKS, TOO? Since when can you do that??” Kaminari’s eyes glittered. Jirou grinned.

“Keep it down, Kaminari!” Sero giggled and whacked him on the back of the head. 

“Ow!”

The group tiptoed into the dark building, and felt around for a switch until Ashido found one, right beside the booth, and flipped it on. Suddenly, all the lights flicked on, illuminating the wide auditorium. Ashido rubbed her hands and grinned.

“Let’s explore, c’mon guys!”

**Author's Note:**

> i'll update this frequently when I can! i take requests for things hehe ;)


End file.
